yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 061
！！ | romaji = Diaku Kwien!! | english = Divine Duel!! | japanese translated = Divine Duel!! | chapter number = 61 | japanese release = August 21, 2014 | japanese cover date = October 21, 2014 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "Divine Duel!!" is the sixty-first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed August 21, 2014 in the 10/2014 issue of the V Jump magazine. Summary With 2000 LP in comparison to Goodwin's 3000, Yusei asks if Goodwin just Special Summoned three Duel Dragons - "Blackwing Dragon Black Feather", "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" and "Ancient Pixie Dragon". Goodwin declares that this is the divine majesty that Yusei will never obtain. Yusei's "Stardust Spark Dragon" faces off against the three Duel Dragons and "Ultimaya Tzolkin"; though only "Black Feather" has more ATK. Down below, the freed D1 Grand Prix contestants have caught sight of "Ultimaya Tzolkin", and they wonder what the red dragon is. Kalin gasps that it can't be, and Lazar declares that there's no mistaking it; that is the Ultimate God, and now the world is in Master Goodwin's hands. Kalin growls angrily. Leo holds his hand over his chest, and he gasps that he can feel it. Crow asks Leo and Luna if they are picking up that sensation from Seibal, and Leo replies that he's sure he can. Luna sadly notes that their Duel Dragons are screaming, and Crow grits his teeth and wonders if there's anything that they can do. In the shattered ruins of Seibal, Sect groans that Yusei had only been barely able to survive the fierce attack of "Red Dragon" and "Black Rose", and Akiza gasps that Goodwin was able to Summon five Duel Dragons in one turn, and Jack angrily utters Goodwin's name. Goodwin claims that he and the God aren't relying on the Duel Dragons, but the Dragons are offering themselves in service to them. Yusei retorts, "Not yet!", and he notes that he has "Stardust" and two face-down cards on his field. If he uses the "Sonic Barrier" effect of "Stardust" to hold out until he hits 1500 LP, he can use his "Guidance of Salvation" Trap Card to Summon a Tuner monster from his Deck, then clear away all of the Duel Dragons that Goodwin Summoned with "Harmonic Geoglyph". Goodwin notes that Yusei's eyes haven't lost their light even when faced with three Duel Dragons. He tells Yusei that if he still thinks there's hope, then he should feel for himself what a divine Duel is. He activates a Field Spell Card, "Foolish Forest – Baal Chechen", and giant vines entwine through the floating rubble, snaring Jack and Sect. Goodwin activates the effect of "Ancient" since a Field Spell was activated, drawing a card, and then he activates the second effect of "Ancient" since a Field Spell is in play, allowing him to destroy a card on the field. Since the effect of "Stardust" is currently protecting itself, he decides on a different target, much to Yusei's horror, "Ancient" spears through his face-down "Guidance of Salvation" with its "Spirit Burial" effect, and Yusei laments that his key to making it back from the brink is gone. Goodwin then activates the Equip Spell Card that he drew using the effect of "Ancient", "Spirit Cannon Kush Sipit", equipping it to "Power Tool", triggering the effect of "Power Tool" to allow Goodwin to draw a card. Then he activates the effect of "Spirit Cannon Kush Sipit", inflicting 100 damage to Yusei for each monster on the field; with four Duel Dragons and the Ultimate God on the field, Yusei takes 500 damage. "Power Tool" fires a "Power Ghost Shot" at Yusei, who uses the light wings of his Sense to block the blast as his LP falls to 1500. Goodwin curses Yusei, but then he activates the effect of "Black Feather" since damage occurred, sending a card from his Deck to his Graveyard for every 400 points of inflicted damage, then raising the ATK of "Black Feather" by 400 if he sends a monster card. And of course, it is a monster, "Returning Ogre Kuchipachi Babar", so "Black Feather" rises to 3200 ATK. Sect gasps that Goodwin is manipulating the Duel Dragons as if they were his own limbs, and Jack admits that while he doesn't plan to acknowledge the Duel as divine, it's definitely going Goodwin's way. Akiza reassures them that the Battle Phase has already ended, so Yusei will be able to counterattack next turn. But to Akiza's shock, Goodwin declares that their divine Duel knows no pause, and he activates the effect of the "Returning Ogre Kuchipachi Barbar" that the effect of "Black Feather" sent to his Graveyard, removing it from his Graveyard to allow monsters he controls that did not attack to attack now. Goodwin declares that he'll torture Yusei with serial attacks from his friends' three Duel Dragons. First he attacks with "Black Feather", and Yusei reminds Goodwin that "Stardust" will be protected for the turn. The attack hits, and Yusei uses his light Sense to block the shockwaves. Goodwin warns Yusei that he won't be able to block all of his Sense with his light wings forever, and Yusei gasps in pain as he falls to 800 LP. Sect screams Yusei's name, and Goodwin activates the effect of "Baal Chechen", reducing the ATK of "Stardust" by the battle damage that Yusei took. Vines impale "Stardust", reducing it to 1800 ATK. Yusei gasps his Dragon's name, and Godwin notes that Yusei can't give up and will take the pain as often as he has to. He encourages him to continue fighting and attacks with "Power Tool". "Power Tool's" "Fullmetal Demolition" attack clashes with "Stardust's" "Sonic Barrier", reducing Yusei to 300 LP as Akiza screams his name. Goodwin orders Yusei to share his pain, and the effect of "Baal Chechen" reduces the ATK of "Stardust" by an additional 500, to 1300. Goodwin calls them insignificant little humans, and he orders them to let him turn their dreams of hope that they clung to into food for "Ultimaya Tzolkin". Jack grits his teeth, and Sect and Akiza observe that if Yusei takes the attack of "Ancient" next, he'll lose. Goodwin attacks "Stardust" with "Ancient", which attacks with "Fairy Tail Whip", and Goodwin declares that this is it; Yusei's soul and cards are his. Yusei thinks to himself that he can't take this attack, and weakly thinks that there must be some way to break out of this situation. He remembers his "Harmonic Geoglyph" Trap Card, but laments that it won't work without a Tuner monster on his field. He apologizes to the Duel Dragons for them having to play an ugly role because of him; "Black Feather", "Power Tool", "Ancient", "Black Rose" and "Red Dragon"; this isn't their fault, but Yusei is the one who wasn't able to live up to their hopes. He sheds a few tears in sorrow. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Rex Goodwin Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 5: Rex At this point, Yusei's Set cards are revealed to be "Guidance of Salvation" and "Harmonic Geoglyph". Rex activates "Foolish Forest – Baal Chechen". Since a Field Spell Card was activated, the effect of "Ancient Pixie Dragon" activates, allowing Rex to draw 1 card ("Spirit Cannon Kush Sipit") and destroy one of Yusei's Set cards ("Guidance of Salvation"). Next, Rex equips "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" with "Spirit Cannon Kush Sipit". The effect of "Power Tool" activates, allowing Rex to draw another card. Rex activates the effect of "Spirit Cannon Kush Sipit", inflicting 500 damage to Yusei (Yusei 2000 → 1500). Since a player took damage, the effect of "Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon" activates. Rex sends "Returning Ogre Kuchipachi Babar" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard; since "Kuchipachi Babar" is a Monster Card, "Blackfeather" gains 400 ATK (2800 → 3200). Rex activates the effect of "Kuchipachi Babar" from his Graveyard, banishing it to allow all monsters Rex controls that did not battle this turn to attack. Rex attacks "Stardust Spark Dragon" with "Blackfeather", with Yusei activating the effect of "Stardust" to prevent its own destruction this turn (Yusei 1500 → 800). Since Yusei took battle damage, the effect of "Baal Chechen" activates, decreasing the ATK of "Stardust" by the same amount (2500 → 1800). Rex attacks "Stardust" with "Power Tool", with the effect of "Stardust" preventing its destruction (Yusei 800 → 300). The effect of "Baal Chechen" reduces the ATK of "Stardust" once more (1800 → 1300). Rex attacks "Stardust" with "Ancient". Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.